Moving Forward
by Joanther
Summary: Life could be good. Life could be bad. All of the good things could suddenly become wrong or vice versa. Jounouchi experienced it from his own life and from people he knew. He met Mokuba again after over ten years in Domino and had a conversation with him.
1. Chapter 1

**Moving Forward**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Written by _Joanther_

Fandom: Yugioh

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Those characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

Rating: T

Genres: General

Pairing: No main pairing (mentions Noah/Mokuba and some other het pairings)

Beta Reader: roseofnoonvale

Summary:

_Life could be good. Life could be bad. All of the good things could suddenly become wrong or vice versa. Jounouchi experienced it from his own life and from people he knew. He met Mokuba again after over ten years in Domino and had a conversation with him._

A/N: I wrote this fanfic about few months ago (I remember I started and finished it even before Our Future) but because it has little bit Christmas' scene in it, I decided I would keep it and publish it when Christmas come lol. I have a feeling that no one would like this story, but I like it a lot. This story is weird, and the plot is weird even to me, but… I want to write more about this plot and make a series about it, but I don't know if I could.

Btw, I think Jounouchi might seem OOC in everybody's eyes in this story, but he isn't OOC to me. Just a small note. :"D

And Bakura in this fanfic is actually Ryou, since there are no yami in this fanfic, so Ryou would remain his last name as everybody call him.

-o0o-

Jounouchi parked his car in front of the Game Shop and stepped out slowly. He glanced at the front door, knowing clearly that store was out of service now. Still, he did not come here to buy any game, nor did he come here to meet his best friend who used to live in this house a few years ago. Since then the man had gone away and was traveling the world while studying archaeology and only God knew when he would come back. But it didn't matter, Jounouchi came here to meet the old man, Sugoroku, his best friend's grandfather, to… uhm.

Jounouchi opened the front door and heard a familiar sound of the bell ringing. Just when his head appeared in the room, with his body coming after, he immediately heard a large cheer of kids, then a happily shout of kids in unison, "Daddy! You're back!"

With the next movement liked a storm, he felt his shirt being grabbed by four tiny hands. He smiled and looked down at the two kids, obviously identical twin boys, who were looking back at him with big, innocent, shiny, puppy eyes. Their mouths were wide opening with big smiles on them. The blonde mop like hair matched that of Jounouchi's, while their faces had many resemblances to him. No one needed to be told, they were his children. They were Jounouchi's sons.

"Hey! Atemu! Hermos!" he greeted his sons brightly. "Were you being good boys today? Did you bother Sugoroku jii-san?"

"No, Daddy. We were playing without bothering jii-san," the boy on his left side said; Jounouchi knew right away that it was Atemu. Even if his sons were identical twins, he could still tell the difference between them. Because if he looked closely at their face, he could see Atemu's eyes were like the color of gold, while Hermos' eyes had a lighter shade of yellow. "We even helped massage him when he said his back hurt," Hermos added.

"You two are the best," Jounouchi smiled and patted his sons' hair. "Daddy's proud of you two."

Being praised made the kids seem happier. They giggled at Jounouchi and then grinned at each other. Atemu and Hermos then quickly turned the grins into a silent game, which only the two of them could understand how to play while they were still staring playfully at each other as they finally let go of Jounouchi's shirt. Jounouchi shook his head slightly with a small smile, and then turned his eyes toward the old man who just appeared from the back door.

"Hey, Jounouchi. You came," Sugoroku greeted with his brightest smile.

"Hey, jii-san," He greeted back; even though Sugoroku was not his real grandpa or the kids' grandpa, he had called him that since a long time ago, perhaps ten or eleven years ago. Time was really going too fast. "Thank you for picking up the kids from school. I hope they didn't bother you too much."

"You say it every time you come, Jounouchi." The old man laughed and shook his head, "The kids are wonderful. I had a great time with them."

"I'm happy to hear that," Jounouchi brushed his wild hair with his left hand, smiling sheepishly. "I guess it's late. You should rest, jii-san. I'll take the kids home."

"See you," Sugoroku nodded and waved his hand. Hearing about going home, Atemu and Hermos immediately broke their game and turned their attention on their dad with big, hopeful eyes. They cheered again in unison, said goodbye with Sugoroku hurriedly and ran toward the front door. Jounouchi said goodbye to Sugoroku and turned to follow his sons. The sky outside was starting to darken. The day had nearly ended.

After Jounouchi put his sons on the car seats of the back of his car, he climbed into the driver seat and started driving away. His condo was on the other side of Domino city, and it took about twenty minutes to drive from the Game Shop to his house. Because Jounouchi had to go to work every day except on weekends, he needed Sugoroku to pick up Atemu and Hermos from the elementary school those days when their classes had ended, and bring them back to the Game Shop until Jounouchi had finished his job and came to carry them home. Whenever the kids stayed in the Game Shop, they would see it as a second home and play with each other there while waiting for their dad to come to pick them after the work hours, and understandingly Sugoroku became a babysitter and took care of them. It had become a small tradition between Sugoroku and Jounouchi since Jounouchi had those twin. Well, more than six years. Did he say it before? Time was really passing too fast.

Suddenly a small thought ran through Jounouchi's brain as he was driving, making him jolt slightly. "Atemu, Hermos! Can you look around your seats? Do you see my briefcase?" he asked loudly; his eyes glanced on the mirror in the middle of the front of the car that could see through the back seats.

Atemu and Hermos didn't respond right away, but Jounouchi knew what they were doing. After a minute, one of them spoke up, the voice probably from Hermos. "No, daddy. We didn't see any briefcase."

"Oh great..." Jounouchi sighed, and placed one of his hands on his own forehand. "I think I forgot it at the company. Guess I have to go back there. I have work to do tonight. Sorry, Atemu, Hermos."

"No problem!" the kids said in unison, and then again giggled in unison. "It's not the first time you forgot you briefcase after you came to pick us up, Daddy. We're used to it." then they laughed together, but it was not because they were laughing at their dad's carelessness. It was only an innocent laugh the kids thought it would be interesting if they added it in for fun.

"Okay, right then!" He headed toward the tallest building in Domino City; it was so tall that he could still see it while driving; it was no other than Kaiba Corporation. Hell, yeah. He was working there, had been there since he had been in college. He might not be as smart as the CEOs of the company, who were no other than the Kaiba's brothers, but he was still good enough to work there without making any trouble. In fact, for more than seven years he had worked there, he was one of the best and most experienced at this company. He did not get a big place like the Big Five did more than ten years ago, but he still managed enough for him to buy an expensive condo in the best part of Domino City, the money to pay for Sugoroku for taking care of his kids (Sugoroku had refused the money but Jounouchi still made him take it) and many other things. He was also popular in Kaiba Corp (and even over Domino), most of the employees there knew him because he was friendly and fun and was an excellent worker and a best duelist. Still, sometimes he could make some small mistakes; mostly it was forgetting the briefcase at the company. Hell, like the kids said, this was not the first time.

Speaking of Kaiba Corp, Jounouchi suddenly thought of Kaiba's brothers. He had bet a month of his salary to himself that neither Kaiba nor Mokuba knew he was working at Kaiba Corp's in Domino. Why was he so sure? He never met them again after the ceremony between Yugi and his other half, the ceremony in Egypt that returned the pharaoh's soul back to the Afterlife. How many years had passed since then? Ten years? Eleven years? The Kaiba's brothers went back to America while Jounouchi and his friends headed back to Domino, Japan. None of them had kept connect with each other since the elder Kaiba never acknowledged them as friends. Jounouchi just heard or knew about them from TV or newspapers. But the sad thing was, their life were not as smooth as the life of Jounouchi and his friends. Well, maybe Jounouchi's life was not really perfect, but he still satisfied with it.

About Kaiba's brothers' lives… It turned upside down in a weird way as Jounouchi had known from the news. Five years ago the elder Kaiba was in a plane's crash. Many people had died on that fateful day but fortunately, Kaiba was one of the small percentages of people that had survived. Still, the former CEO was in a coma now with no signs of waking up anymore. The Kaiba Corp's CEO had changed to the younger Kaiba, Mokuba, who was still only a kid the last time they met each other. Jounouchi had never thought that the last time he saw the kid, who was still clinging onto his brother's clothes at Cairo's harbor would become his boss now. No, more than a boss, Mokuba was the leader of the company Jounouchi was working for. Still, they never met each other again. According to the news on TV, Mokuba now was a mature man with short raven hair. His face still looked more childish than the elder Kaiba, but had the same sharp familiar glare. More than that, Mokuba was gay. He was having a relationship with a guy that had a face similar to the elder Kaiba. The reports had made tons of stories about them, but Jounouchi doubted any of it was true. That guy was named Noel Hopkins, known as Rebecca Hopkins' cousin. He appeared as Mokuba's boyfriends a year after the elder Kaiba went into a coma, so Jounouchi assumed Kaiba didn't know about their relationship. Still, Jounouchi thought he had a pretty good idea about who Noel Hopkins really was.

He stopped at the parking lot of Kaiba Corp, then looked at his kids who were still sitting inside the car. "I'll go very quickly and come back right away. So, stay here. Will you?"

"Yeah, Daddy." The kids said and nodded in unison. It was one of the things Jounouchi loved about his kids. They were always listening to him without any complaints. More than that, with two of them they could make up some games with each other without the worry of being bored. He closed the car's door and quickly ran to the building. Luckily, the building was still not closed yet.

Jounouchi walked out of the building with his briefcase in his hand a few minutes later. Just when he was heading back to the parking lot, he saw a black limo trail down and stopped in front of the company. It was not the usually thing he saw every day. No one went to work by limo at KaibaCorp, especially this late after the work hours. Maybe they were some special guests? But still, it was after work hours now.

His eyes widened as he saw the two people who got out of the limo. One was a short raven haired man wearing a black turtleneck shirt with a silver trend coat and a locket on his chest; the other had blue-green hair and was wearing a white suit with a violet shirt inside. He was taller than the back haired man. Both of them paused and looked at Jounouchi when they noticed him there, then the black haired man's eyes went wide as he walking toward to Jounouchi. "Jounouchi?! Is that you?"

"Mokuba?" It was not a question but a curious word that came from the adult blond. He had immediately recognized who the black haired man was when he got out the car. And the other man, he was sure that no other than the 'lover' of this young CEO.

"Hell, yeah. It's really you!" Mokuba said excitedly as he walked faster to Jounouchi's side. He laughed as his eyes were shining, did not look like the solemn CEO Jounouchi had seen on the TV. "What are you doing here, Jounouchi?"

See? Guess he had won the bet he made with himself years ago. Mokuba did not know he was working here. "I'm an employee here." Jounouchi grinned, "I forgot my briefcase after I was half way back to my house, so I had to come back and get it. I have work I need to finish tonight. How about you? When did you come back to Domino?"

"I just came back this morning because of the work, but I have few days to stay here. I was planning on visiting you guys when I had free time. Didn't know you worked here and that I could meet you earlier than I had expected," Mokuba smiled. "Want to go somewhere to talk? I think it's more private than if we just stand here in front of Kaiba Corp."

"I'd like that too. After all, I told my kids I'd be back immediately," Jounouchi nodded.

"Your kids?" Mokuba's eyes widened, and then he smiled again. "Time is really going by fast, isn't it? I almost forget you are nearly thirty. Do you know which restaurant we should go to?! I left for long time, and am not sure which one I should pick."

Jounouchi winced slightly at the thought of "nearly thirty". Was he that old already? When he met Mokuba, he had a feeling that time had stopped and gone back to when he was just sixteen. And now he was twenty seven. "I know a restaurant that taste really good, and they have a playground too. I doubt my kids would want to stay quietly while we talk in a fancy place," Jounouchi joked. Mokuba laughed slightly and turned to the man behind him. He smiled at Jounouchi when Jounouchi looked at him, and it made Jounouchi automatically smiled as a greeting in return. Then that guy nodded slightly. "Good. You lead us, Jounouchi."

"Indeed," Jounouchi waved his han_d_ and walked quickly to the parking lots. When he got in the car, he saw Atemu and Hermos were looking at him. "Sorry, I'm later! Just met an old friend. Do you want to go Western Domino Restaurant for dinner?"

His sons cheered in unison, making Jounouchi smile. He knew they loved that restaurant and never refused if he asked them to go. However, it was not the usually place he took the kids to go with him. He only brought them there on the holidays or when he was too busy to cook for them.

Jounouchi got into the car and started to drive. When he drove out the parking lot, he could see the limo was already running after him. He smiled and ran faster, knowing the limo would follow him.

.

.

.

"Daddy! Your friends are really cool!"

"And their car is BIG!"

Jounouchi laughed slightly at his sons' comments. The kids finished their supper too fast and trailed off to the playground after the comments, leaving Jounouchi with Mokuba and his lover. Mokuba smiled as he could still hear the kids' excited yelling far away.

"They're really your kids, Jounouchi. Not only do they look exactly like you, but their personalities are alike too." Mokuba chuckled, "I think I can tell they are yours even if I meet them on the street without you next to them."

"Thanks for your compliment," Jounouchi nodded smiling and continued eating his food. Time and work for a big company with countless meeting taught him how to eat more properly and slower. Sometimes when he ate like this and remembered the past and how he had behaved, he had to snicker at himself. Mokuba noticed it too, and also laughed but made no comment.

"Yeah, but can I ask you something? Why did you name your kids Atemu and Hermos?" Mokuba asked. He had been surprised since Jounouchi told him about his kids' names.

"Ah, that..." Jounouchi smiled. "When I had those kids, Yugi was still in Domino with me. He saw Atemu and said his eyes are pretty, and that they looked like the Horus' eye on the Millennium Puzzle. He said the kid reminded him of Atemu. I thought so too. That's why I named him 'Atemu'." With the explanation Jounouchi thought back about the Atemu who he had used to name his kid. Sometimes Jounouchi missed the other guy too much, but knowing he could never meet him again. He couldn't imagine the life in Afterlife and how Atemu was doing in there.

Mokuba rolled his eyes as his mouth half opened. "Then, how about Hermos?"

"Hermos was my dragon when I was a chosen duelist aside with your brother and Yugi to defeat Dartz." Jounouchi grinned, "He had yellow eyes as well when he was in human form, you know. And the kid reminded me of him when I first saw him. To me, Hermos is more than just a card or a dragon. I'm really happy that I could name my kid Hermos."

"O," Mokuba smiled. "You made me want to have kids too." Then the raven haired man turned to look at his lover next to him. "Do you agree, Noah? I was thinking about adopt some kids at the orphanage."

'Noah' nodded; he had a sweet smile on his face as he looked back at Mokuba. Jounouchi looked at him, winked slyly. "I thought your name is Noel. Guess my theory is right, hum?"

Immediately Mokuba and 'Noah' turned to stare at him. On the twos face was surprise. "Your theory? I didn't plan to hide it from you, that's why I said his real name in front of you. But, you knew?!" Mokuba asked surprisingly.

"I just had an idea when I first saw Noah and you on the TV. I was surprised when I heard his name, but after some 'stories' made by the reporters in news and magazines, I had confirmed my theory. I think I just needed to meet you and make sure if I was right or not," Jounouchi grinned. The 'stories' he had known from the magazines were ridiculous comparing to the real one. The reporters, or whoever had written those stories, had made many rumors about the mysterious appearance of 'Noel Hopkins'; that he really was a lost brother of Kaiba's brother and Mokuba was not; or they said Mokuba secretly loved his brother and Noel, wanting to court him, had gone to an operation to change his face to look like the elder Kaiba and was after Kaiba's money blah bla.

"You're really smart, Jounouchi. Guess Seto had misjudged you before," Mokuba said in awe, but his eyes darkened when he mentioned his brother. "When Yugi and Anzu came to visit him and met us in the USA two years ago, they had no idea about Noah until I told them."

"Still, I can't guess about how Noah could have a real body," Jounouchi said, he saw the blue-green haired man was smiling. "Is it your technology?"

Mokuba and Noah nodded. "Seto and I discover his back up file about eight years ago in Kaiba Corp's data memories. I was happy to see him," Mokuba said and sent a bright smile to Noah. "Seto didn't trust Noah at first, but when Noah helped him reject many hackers that tried to get into Kaiba Corp's data, he gained Seto's trust later. That when we had the idea of making a real body for Noah. However, it was easier said than done. We spent two years to build his body to look like a real person, and I wanted to make him look like when he was still alive, but in a mature form. At first Seto and I planned to tell the press that Noah was our missing brother, but then the accident..." the smile disappeared on Mokuba's face and change into a sad grin. "After that, there was only me who worked on Noah's project. I think if it was not for Noah being there with me, maybe I would have broken down because of the pressure when I didn't have Seto and I had to ride Kaiba Corp alone. But Noah helped me a lots, and comforted me when I was tired or lost, talked with me when I need… And then, before I finished making his body, I realized my feeling for Noah... more than just a brother." Mokuba blushed, "That's why I asked Rebecca for help, since Hopkins's family were the only ones beside Seto and I who knew about Noah. You know, I don't just see Noah as another brother anymore but as a... lover."

Jounouchi smiled and nodded; he noticed Noah's arm was wrapping around Mokuba's arm and he was smiling too. That was when Noah spoke up for the first time. "I was in love with Mokuba for a long time, since you guys were still trapped in my virtual world. That's why I risked my life to save you guys, especially Mokuba's, out of it and returned his body for him." He smiled sadly, "I thought I was done that time. I never knew I could meet him again, let alone I could gain my own body, even if it's not real flesh."

"So, you're still a computer mind?" Jounouchi asked with a smile, and frowned slightly in confuse.

"Yeah. I can connect with Kaiba's Corp maintain computer anytime; even at this time I am sitting here. With this, I can protect Kaiba Corp from hackers, or any intruders that want to get a hold of Kaiba's Corp's data, and so far nobody has been strong enough to go through my firewall," Noah smirked, with the smirk that could compare to a certain former CEO.

"I'm glad Kaiba Corp has you," Jounouchi smiled, and then looked at Mokuba concernedly. "How about your brother's state? I'm sorry if I make you upset... But all I know about you guys is through the news on TV, and I know it's not always true."

"It's okay." Mokuba shook his head. "He was still in the same state as you saw on the news. The doctors don't believe he could wake up but I'm never give up hope. I wait and will wait, no matter how many years pass by. I believe one day Seto will wake up," he said certainly.

Jounouchi rolled his eyes and then said jokingly. "Maybe I should visit him once. Perhaps when he hears my annoying voice he would wake up. Kaiba used to tell me that I annoyed him a lots, didn't he?"

"Good idea," Mokuba laughed, and seemed less upset. "I should kidnap you and send you to America to meet him as fast as possible."

Jounouchi laughed too as Noah snickered. However none of them seemed to be seriously thinking about that idea and wanted to do that. They all doubted Kaiba would still remember Jounouchi and any of the 'geek quads', well, except Yugi, of course. And they all knew how serious Kaiba's state was. How could some voice make him wake up?

"Then, how about you, Jounouchi? And everybody? I knew about Yugi and Anzu when I met them two years ago. Anzu married an American man and is staying permanently in the US, while Yugi was traveling around the world to study archaeology. Did Yugi come back to Domino yet? And Honda, Bakura, Otogi, you?"

"Nah, Yugi hasn't come back after the years I met him, but I received his letters every month telling me about how he was doing," Jounouchi replied. "Honda... well, I'm not sure if he is on the sky or on the ground right now. I mean, Honda is a pilot. He's going out a lot. The last time I met him was two months ago. Bakura went back to England after high school and I haven't met him since then, but he is a scientist and I have his contact and know he is still doing well."

Mokuba nodded. Seemed like everybody was doing good with their jobs now.

"And Otogi has his company to run. He had invited me to his company years ago, but I was working fine in Kaiba Corp so I refused him. I barely met him because his head company in Tokyo, but I know that he and my sister are dating. I wonder when they would marry but that's not the big deal. You know, I was against their dating at first, but I realized my sister is big enough to make her own decisions." Jounouchi sighed slightly, "And Shizuka is working for Otogi's company as his personal secretary too."

"I hope your relationship with her is still okay," Mokuba said solemnly.

"It is," Jounouchi smiled. "Thanks for your concern."

Mokuba had to smile when he heard that. "Then how about you, Jounouchi? You have kids, so who's your wife? When did you get married? Did I know her?"

"I had never married." Jounouchi shook his head while he was still smiling. "The kids are... you know, the result of my one night date, if you could call it a date."

"What do you mean?" Mokuba looked shock.

Jounouchi didn't answer right away, but his eyes rolled and looked up at the celling of the large room. "When I was in my third year of college, one night I spent time to go to school party at a club, I can't remember its name now. I was too drunk that night and then I woke up; I saw I had slept with a girl. Both of us were too drunk to remember the night before, and I didn't even know her. We agreed that it was just one night, so we agreed it was nothing and decided to forget about it. Well, I did, until ten months later she appeared with the kids at my house, said she didn't want them. She asked me if I wanted to take care of them or she would take them to the orphanage. Of course, I took them. Since then, I never met her again."

Mokuba's mouth opened, still not out of shock. "And you're sure the kids are yours?"

"I thought you could tell by their looks?" Jounouchi grinned and lowered his eyes directly at the CEO. "My father had the same thought of yours now so he took the kids to test their DNA, and the result was still the same. I was a single dad until now and then."

"Wow! You could take care of the kids alone, it's awesome." Mokuba said in awe. "Have you date anyone after then?"

Jounouchi shook his head. "I had the kids when I was in my fourth year of college. At that time my father was still alive and took care of them for me, but he was ill and died three years later, a heart attack resulted from drinking too much before." Jounouchi smiled sadly, "When my father was still alive, Yugi, Honda and my sister were still nearby and always helped me too. That time was really fun. But they all have their own lives and went away one after one." He sighed, "Right now none of them still stay in Domino except me. I was too busy working and making time for my kids, so I didn't have time for anything else. And when I had more time for myself then, I just realized that I am…"

"You are...?" Mokuba raised his eyebrow.

"I'm asexual," Jounouchi admitted with a straight face.

"Wh... what? But how about that one night thing? If you are asexual... you haven't..."

"Well, I'm asexual, not that I am impotent," Jounouchi joked and rolled his eyes playfully. "About that night, I think it might have been because of the alcohol. But other than that, when I have time and think about it, I notice I never... well, touch myself to pleasure myself, because I never feel like I need or want it. At first I thought it was because I don't have someone I care enough about to think that way, but when I asked around, I learned only I was in that state. Even Yugi, who at that time didn't have someone, he still had his round time. I tried to look for someone, but none of them really attract me, emotion or physical. Lately, I went to therapist once and after a long talk they let me know that I'm asexual."

"It's... bad. So you don't have anyone now?" Mokuba paled.

"Actually, I didn't think it's bad ever since I found out." Jounouchi grinned confidently. "I mean, I have to live with my kids. I don't want to think about being caught by them if they see me touch myself. And I don't have to think about finding someone. I could spend all my time on my work and my kids. It's more than enough for me."

"You sound like Seto when he was still leading Kaiba Corp..." Mokuba shook his head. "The only thing is I couldn't tell if my brother was asexual like you or not. I never saw him date before or caught him masturbating." The word made Jounouchi shivered. He had tried to avoid that word and changed it into another… lighter word, but then he realized Mokuba was not a child anymore.

"I hope not! Asexual would be really boring if I didn't have my kids to support me. And your brother was boring enough as he was last time I have seen him." Jounouchi said with poker face but his voice sound amusing. "I'll give you some advice, kid. When your brother wakes up, you have to shove him on dates. He might regret that he didn't do that sooner after years in coma."

"You're right." Mokuba laughed. "I will do that."

.

.

.

Jounouchi stepped out of his car and looked at the Game Shop. It had been months after the day he had met Mokuba and Noah and had a conversation with them. He hadn't met them again after that night since they had to come back to America, but Jounouchi and Mokuba had kept contact with each other after then. However, they were all busy in their own lives and didn't get in contact with each other too much. But it didn't really bother Jounouchi. He barely had time to think about others while he was with his sons and the work he had at Kaiba Corporation.

As Jounouchi was standing out next to his car, he noticed it was snowing. He smiled and went close to the door of the Game Shop. Tomorrow would be Christmas and Jounouchi had planned to bring Atemu, Hermos and Sugoroku to Western Domino Restaurant for a family night. It was also another familiar tradition between him and the grandpa and the kids.

Jounouchi opened the door of the Game Shop, but his eyes went wide in surprise. Inside the shop were not only his kids, but Yugi, Anzu, Honda, Otogi, Shizuka, and even Bakura. Jounouchi also saw a tall blond man that he knew was Anzu's husband there. They all looked at him, smiling brightly.

"Hey, Jounouchi!"

"Jounouchi-kun!"

"Onii-chan!"

"Daddy!"

"Hey guys!" Jounouchi said excitedly and came in to hug each of them. In the end, Atemu and Hermos jumped into his lap and stayed in it as everybody sat down on the couch, and started to talk about their stories, adventures or whatever they called their lives. Jounouchi had to admit, he missed this moment very much. It had been years since the last time they could meet each other like this.

It turned out Jounouchi had known that Yugi finished his study and officially became an archaeologist. Yugi would stay in Domino for few a months before going to work in Egypt. Jounouchi also knew Yugi was dating Rebecca, and they had been dating for two years since Yugi came to America to visit Kaiba. Anzu was pregnant and her daughter would be born in March. Honda invited everyone to his wedding on April and the surprise was his future wife was no other than Miho Nosaka, Honda's crush when he was still in high school. Otogi and Shizuka mentioned about their wedding the next year too and Jounouchi made no protest about it. He just jokingly threatened Otogi that if he made Shizuka cry, he would make Otogi's life like hell.

Bakura, on other hand, was still single and had no date too. But it was because he was busy at work like Jounouchi. The white haired man had looked the same as years ago, but his eyes seemed sharper and his tone was stronger; it reminded Jounouchi of his yami eleven years ago. About Jounouchi himself, he told everybody about the accident meeting with Mokuba and Noah, then about the elementary school Atemu and Hermos were attending as grade one. Then he invited everybody to go to the diner tomorrow and of course they all agreed.

"_We have a big surprise about the former CEO of Kaiba Corporation," _the voice from the TV brought everybody's attention away from their conversations to who were on TV: Kaiba's brothers. Everybody's eyes were glued on the TV as they saw the brunet on it; he seemed to be avoiding the press as he was sitting on a white bed, probably the hospital bed. Kaiba looked weak, with longer hair that was messy and uneven, his pale skin was whiter than the gang had remembered, but it was better than other times when there was the screen of him lying unmoving, with close eyes on TV or magazines. _"Kaiba Seto has finally woke up after almost six years in coma. The doctors said this is a miracle__,__ because none of them could think he would ever wake up."_ Then the scene changed to a raven haired man, who was no other than Mokuba, as he announced the paparazzi should leave and let Kaiba rest. Mokuba had looked very happy as he grinned at the camera, in a moment he looked just like the kid in everyone's memories years ago, but then the screen was no longer that of the hospital. However, the TV still was going on about Kaiba's awaking state.

"Seem like everything went smooth," Jounouchi chuckled and turned at his friends. "Merry Christmas, guys."

"Merry Christmas, everybody!" His friends cheered in unison, together with the kids' voices joining in it.

.

.

.

**_-End-_**


	2. Extra: Jounouchi's family New Year

**Moving Forward**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

(re-uploaded)**  
**

**Beta-reader:** roseofnoonvale**  
**

-o0o-**  
**

**Extra:** Jounouchi's family and New Year's Eve

When Jounouchi brought his kids home, it was nearly nine in the evening of December 31. He yawned deeply, aware that Atemu and Hermos were asleep already. He then stuck them in their bed before he went back to the living room and sat at his work desk. He did a quick check to be sure that he had organized everything and had made no mistakes on his work that he had done days before. Truth be told, Jounouchi had worked nonstop on this week since Christmas up until now to be able to have a break on New Year's Day. He promised his sons that he would carry them to the shrine on New Year's Day as every year before, but this year would be a little bit different since his friends were all still in Domino. Jounouchi didn't invite them, but he knew they would be show up at the shrine too.

It was a pity. Aside from Yugi, his other friends, including Shizuka, would only remain here until the first day of New Year ended, but Jounouchi almost had no time to spend with them. The end of the old year, which came with an increase of work at Kaiba Corp, stole all his time, Jounouchi had worked so much over time that he could only leave the building after 8 PM these days. He felt sorry for his kids, who had to stay at Yugi's house and wait so long for him to get them home, but fortunately, with Yugi and his friends around them, Jounouchi was sure that Atemu and Hermos enjoyed their time at Kame Game Shop. Jounouchi worked so much that his friends had once joked with him that even Kaiba Seto would not be a workaholic like him.

About the event before Christmas, the fact that Kaiba Seto had woken after spending a long time in coma didn't help the work inside the company seemed more relaxed but it was the opposite. Since Kaiba Seto was awake, the stock had increased with unbelievable speed that just made its employees all over the world even busier. The news on TV was still rambling about Kaiba Seto's awaking as if it was a world history event. Maybe it was, Jounouchi thought amusingly. According to the news, Jounouchi knew Kaiba was trying hard to stand on his feet by himself, but he didn't know the details since the brunet had moved from the hospital back to his house, and the reporters could not hunt any information from the tight walled security. He only received one quick call from Mokuba after Christmas, but he had too little time to talk, so the call ended before Jounouchi could go deep to any specific subjects. Jounouchi just suddenly remembered after the call ended that he hadn't said congratulation to the elder Kaiba, but then he told himself that even if he did, the elder Kaiba would not recognize who he was, and the congratulation from him to Kaiba was just sound too strange.

Jounouchi managed to finish his work at ten and went straight to sleep. He then woke up at midnight, awakened by his sons. Atemu and Hermos sat on his bed and giggled at his father, who still hadn't fully awakened. They were poking and talking to Jounouchi until there was an alarm that went on to let them know it was ten seconds before the New Year came. The Jounouchi's family started counting loudly through the ten seconds from ten to zero together; they then heard the sound of fireworks which came from outside their condo. Atemu and Hermos quickly grabbed Jounouchi to go to their balcony and watch the fireworks against the dark sky. Jounouchi grinned when his sons shouted or spoke up loudly whenever they recognized any kinds of Duel Monsters' forms make by the fireworks. It seemed like this year the fireworks that made those monsters seemed more real than last years. Jounouchi was impressed with the Red Eyes Black Dragon on the sky. Even the sky was dark, and the Red Eyes was black too, but around the dragon was a light halo making it stand out on the sky. His sons cheered loudest when the Red Eyes appeared. They obviously liked Red Eyes the most out of the ton of Duel Monsters.

After the firework finally died down, Jounouchi and his sons went back to their rooms and got changed. The three left their home and headed to the shrine. Atemu and Hermos seemed excited, knowing they were getting closer to the shrine. They laughed all the way while Jounouchi driving, making the adult blond join in laughing with them. Well, with those laughs starting the New Year's Day, it seemed like a good sign.

Jounouchi had a hard time finding a parking space at the shrine, since his family was not the only ones who had the idea to go to this place at this time. Thousands of people had arrived here and it was very crowded. This was because Japanese believed going to the shrine on the New Year's Day to pray was a good thing, and there were only three shrines in Domino City, so each of them was probably as crowded as this one. It was just nearly one o'clock in the morning, but this place was full of people.

Atemu and Hermos ran around and yelled excitedly as the three walking into the shrine. Jounouchi looked at his sons and smiled warmly, feeling a strong wave of happiness fill his stomach as his sons' cheerfulness. One more year he had with his sons had passed. A wonderful year.

They finally arrived at the main place of the shrine. Jounouchi saw many people standing around the large bell that was hanging by a large rope. They were all closing they eyes and praying, or wishing. Atemu and Hermos then stopped next to everybody and did the same thing as them. Jounouchi smiled at the sight of his sons praying. It seemed so cute when the kids tried to make their faces seemed serious.

Jounouchi joined the group after a minute of looking at his sons. He closed his eyes and started to make his own prayer. At first he prayed for his family; that Atemu and Hermos could always keep their innocent cheerfulness. He wished that his family could still be as happy as it was several years ago until now. He then thought about his friends and wished for Yugi's family and Sugoroku. He also wished the best things for Anzu's family and Anzu's daughter who would be born in March. He prayed for Otogi and Shizuka's wedding, hoping their marriage would be one that would last forever. He wished that Bakura's life could become more… lively. He then wished for Honda's wedding with Miho and hoped there would be no problems with his job.

Jounouchi paused for a moment. Thinking of Honda's job reminded him of Kaiba Seto, since Honda was a pilot. He then prayed that the elder Kaiba's health would recovery soon, and prayed for Mokuba's life with Noah would go on smoothly. He wondered if Kaiba knew about his brother's relationship with Noah, and how the brunet would react, but then Jounouchi realized it was not his problem, so he stopped thinking about them and opened his eyes, a sign that he had finished his praying.

Atemu and Hermos seemed like they had finished their praying and were looking up, waiting for him. Jounouchi nodded at them, and then moved away with them to another part of the shrine. They went inside the shrine, where there was a large table with many _omikuji_ (fortune papers) on it. Jounouchi took one and his sons did the same. Jounouchi blinked at the word on his paper he just unfolded, with the large kanji word '_Daikichi_' (excellent luck) on it. He read the phrase and nearly laughed when it said that his love life was going to be very good this year, and if he had yet had a lover, he would have one in this year and that person might become his life-long partner. Aside from that, it said his wish would come true; his health would keep its best state, and his work would be as great as it was.

Jounouchi looked down at his sons, smiling when they exchanged their paper with the same word '_Kichi_' (good luck) on it. Their fortune phrases were a little bit different than the other, but they were still all telling good things on them. They looked at Jounouchi's paper and were in awe knowing Jounouchi had the _Daikichi_ one. It was the best and rarest fortune paper.

"So, we will have a mommy in this year?" Hermos looked at Jounouchi's paper and asked innocently. He had tried hard to read the kanji on the paper, even with his own paper. For a six-year-old kid, he was smart.

"I wonder what she would look like," Atemu said after a long silent, trying to read the paper. He learned kanji slower than Hermos, but still knew it well for a six-year-old kid.

Jounouchi said nothing, but moved his sons to the food court of the shrine, where there were many small stores selling foods. He could not tell the kids about his state and that he could not have girlfriend or get a mother for them. Besides, picking _omikuji_ was just a New Year's tradition. He didn't think those words on it could really become true.

After Jounouchi bought Hermos some _mochi _(rice cakes) and Atemu some red bean buns, the three Jounouchi started wandering around the shrine to look for Jounouchi's friends. Jounouchi knew they would come to this shrine but since he entered, he hadn't seen any of them. But then he heard his kids yelped in surprise, he turned away and saw Honda and Otogi were holding each of them. The kids recognized who they were; they had just surprised them by sneaking out and suddenly grabbing them, they immediately relaxed and hugged the two adult back. Jounouchi heard they laughed as his friends laughed, he saw all of his friends were all there. Yugi was standing next to Anzu and her husband and Shizuka. Bakura stood alone but still close to the group. Jounouchi even saw Miho standing nearby and smiling at him. He smiled back at her.

The whole group then started jogging around the shrine, talking and laughing loudly. Jounouchi asked and knew that after today, Anzu's family would return back to America, while Bakura would go back to England. Honda had a flight schedule at midnight the next day, and the CEO of Black Crow, Otogi with his personal secretary Shizuka, would have a long business trip in European, unknowing when would they could come back, and even if they came back, they would just stay in Tokyo. Somehow Jounouchi had a feeling he lost his sister into Otogi's hands, but he dismissed the thought. Miho stayed back at Domino with Jounouchi, but since Jounouchi did not know her that well, he knew Miho and he would not meet each other too much in future. Jounouchi just enjoy the fact that Yugi would stay at Domino until April was over, but then the archaeologist had to go to Egypt on May. And then, Jounouchi wondered when he could see his friends together like this again, maybe ten more years?

In the middle of walking, the gang started exchanging the luck charm they had bought inside the shrine. Jounouchi bought for his sons and his friends each one charm, and his friends did the same. It turned out that each people finally had about six to seven charms for themselves. Jounouchi looked at those tiny luck charms on his hand, smiling when he thought about his fortune paper having 'Daikichi' words on it. With those luck charms he had, it could be the truth that he would have lots of luck this year.

Atemu rode on Otogi's shoulder while Hermos sat on Honda's all the time, but the kids seemed to have less energy than before, since normally they were supposed to be sleeping at this time right now. They yawned many times and finally gave up and went to sleep on the two older men. Jounouchi knew it was a sign that he had to say goodbye with his friends and take his kids home. His friends understood and helped him carry the kids to the parking slot, then stuck them on the car seats and Jounouchi drove them home. Before he drove away, he promised to Yugi that he would come to Yugi's house when Atemu and Hermos have woken in the morning to eat _osechi ryori (*)_, while knowing his friends would wander around the shrine for few more hours. He himself felt tired from the lack of sleep during the last few days too.

And this was how Jounouchi's New Year day had started that year, since it had been a long time he had his friends surround him like that. He didn't know what it would be like in the next New Year, but this year was the best year he had expected, compared to the old boring years without his friends around. Jounouchi smiled to himself. Well, with New Year's here, he would try hard on his work and his life, with his sons always next to him.

.

.

.

_**-End-**_

(*) _Osechi ryori: Japanese New Year's food._


	3. Extra: Kaiba's family New Year

**Moving Forward**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_(re-uploaded)**  
**_

**A/N: **I'm not sure about American's New Year. Normally every year I would just stay awake until midnight and hear the fireworks (yeah, it's 'hear', not 'watch') =))))))))))))) then go to sleep. On New Year's Day I usually stay at home and do things as any other normal days, so I don't know what the Americans normally do on New Year's Day.

-o0o-

**Extra:** New Year's Eve

_ Happy New Year, kid. The gang and I hope you, Noah and your brother have a nice New Year's. Too bad that you ain't here now, because everyone is here in Domino. Well, maybe next time. Take care of yourself, will you?_

Mokuba smiled at the text message he just received from Jounouchi. Aside from Jounouchi, he didn't remembered if anybody still call him 'kid' like that, but Jounouchi still did and never treated him like other people, even though now, Mokuba was the CEO of Kaiba Corp. He really liked this guy and hoped that he could meet him again soon in future.

Mokuba looked up at the clock on the wall and counted silently. It was pass eleven, almost midnight, and it would be New Year's in next hour. In Japan it must be around one in the afternoon of the New Year's now (*), and he really wanted to see what Jounouchi and the gang were doing. When he heard from Jounouchi that everyone was all in Domino, and it had been a long time since they had seen each other together, he wished he could fly back there, but he couldn't. Since Seto had awaken now, the stock of Kaiba Corp had grown high with incredible speed and every employee of it, including the employers that were Mokuba and Noah, had to work all day, without time to rest. He was feeling guilty that because of the work, he didn't have much time to take care of Seto since he had woken up, until now.

To Mokuba, the fact that Seto had awakened from coma on Christmas Eve was like a gift he received from the gods. He thought that he hadn't ever felt that happy than the moment he saw Seto opened his blue eyes and look up at Mokuba. At that time, Mokuba had launched himself at his brother, crying, and laughing and screaming Seto name in climax of happiness, all forgotten that he was supposed to be a cold CEO as his brother was before. He thought he could hear Seto call his name softly, while his hands stroked Mokuba's short hair. How he had longed for that action when Seto was still unconscious…

Mokuba had told Seto many things after he had woke up about what he had missed during the past six years. He told Seto about the present day and how it was different than the old years back then. He also told Seto about Yugi and Anzu's visiting him around two years around. As Mokuba had expected, Seto still remembered Yugi clearly but he had no clue about Anzu. Well, he said he remembered faintly that there was a girl in Yugi's group before, but not her name or her appearance. Hearing it made Mokuba feel sorry for Anzu, since the brunette had seemed worried, and cared for Seto's state during the visitation. But because of it, Mokuba decided not to tell Kaiba about the others, Jounouchi as an example. Seto would not remember Jounouchi anyway, or even if he did, Mokuba knew Seto would just feel annoyed, knowing Jounouchi was working at Kaiba Corporation Domino local.

Mokuba had told Seto about other things, and introduced Noah as the flesh one in front of him, to let him know that Seto and his project before had succeeded. Kaiba seemed surprised seeing Noah, but then smiled at the two and told Mokuba that he did a good job. However, Mokuba still hadn't told Kaiba about his relationship between Noah and himself. It was not like he was afraid, he just didn't want Seto to be unable to take it, and blow up angry, and it was definitely not a good thing for a patient who just woke up from a long coma.

Speaking of that, Seto had tried very hard to stand again on his own feet since he had woken until now. The fact that he had lied down in one place for nearly six years made it where his body was hard to move and stand like normal people could. Even though a week had passed since he had awakened, Seto had tried to move on the very first day, he still could not make it too far. He now could stand by his own without having to depend or lean on something, but he just could stand for around five minutes and then he had sit or lay down if he didn't want to fall on his face. He still spent a lot of time asleep, and his head didn't let him think too much. Seto would feel a heavy headache every time he tried to focus his thoughts on something. That was why Mokuba had forbidden him to talk about KaibaCorp, and said that he would only let Seto go back to work after at least six more months.

And that was it. Right now, Mokuba was thinking about a way to tell Seto about Noah and his relationship. He wanted to do it before the New Year came, but was afraid that he might start a fight at the New Year's moment. The young CEO sighed, and then looked up when he felt a hand being placing on his shoulder, supporting him. He smiled at the man he loved; suddenly feeling Noah just gave him a large amount of courage, like he had done many times before, when Mokuba was in the most depressive states when Seto was still in a coma and his mind was lost. The two then nodded at each other, heading straight to Seto's bedroom. They all know Seto was still awake at this time. Normally Seto would not, but this was the first New Year's he would have after he woke up from the coma, so Seto did say he would try to stay awake to greet it.

When Mokuba and Noah entered the elder Kaiba's room, he saw the brunet smile back at them in recognition. It was rare to see Seto smiling, and aside from Mokuba, until now Noah was the only extra person Seto had smiled at. He had trusted Noah after the many things Noah did to protect Kaiba Corp and Kaiba Corp's data from hackers and many rival companies, and opened to Noah as if Noah was one of his brothers.

But Mokuba was not sure if Seto would still smile at Noah after Mokuba told him about their relationship.

"Seto! You're still awake. How do you feel?" Mokuba greeted his brother brightly. Seto was sitting on the bed with his feet on the carpet; probably he just stood up and walked around his room.

"I feel better," Seto said with a soft, low voice. Mokuba wondered if this was how his brother's voice really sounded, or if he just said it softly because he couldn't raise his voice up since so many years before, and needed the energy to do so. "It's nearly midnight and I still could stay awake. I think my health is getting better than before," Seto's voice now sounded hopeful. Well, being Kaiba Seto, he was just hoping that he could recovery very fast and could still stand as strongly as before and smirk at others' misery. Mokuba was sure of that.

"Yeah. In about thirty minutes there will be a New Year," Mokuba said cheerfully. "And you will see the new firework technology. It's a production of Kaiba Corp and it's incredible."

"Then I'm looking forward to it too," Seto smiled again.

Mokuba grinned proudly, but then didn't know what else to say. He then walked carefully to his brother's bed, but did not sit down, with Noah behind him. "Hey, Seto. I… I had something I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how you would react. I…"

"You know what, I miss hearing you call me 'nii-sama' like you did many years ago," Kaiba said half-joking. "You know I will listen to you. Don't be afraid of your own brother."

"I know," Mokuba shook his head slightly and looked straight at Seto's blue eyes. "Do you remember that we had agreed with each other that when we finished making Noah's body, we would announce him as our missing brother?"

Seto nodded, but then his eyes became sharp and solemn, sensing that the plan had changed but didn't know what it had changed to be.

"I… we… I didn't do that… Instead I… I asked Rebecca Hopkins to adopt him as a member of their family. In the public Noah is known as 'Noel Hopkins', Rebecca's cousin."

"What?! Why did you do that?" Seto frowned and looked up at Noah. "And you agreed with that? I thought you wanted to keep your old last name."

"For Mokuba, I could do anything. Just a last name isn't a big deal," Noah replied.

"But why?" The elder Kaiba frowned darkly.

"I… We… we are in a relationship…" There, Mokuba said it. He could see Seto's eyes widened. "And I couldn't date my own brother, so I have to give him another's appearance."

Seto's mouth opened widely but no word came out. The brunet looked shocked; blue eyes stared at Mokuba and Noah. Noah then tightened his arm on Mokuba shoulder, bringing the raven haired man into a half-embrace. "We love each other. I know you might not accept it, but… If you want to blame us, blame it on me, not Mokuba. Since I am the one who made Mokuba fall for me," Noah said sharply, with a tone that could compare to Seto's before when he wanted to threaten someone.

Seto looked at Noah directly, silently studying the android man. After a few minutes passed, he sighed and leaned his back down on the head of his bed, where there were many pillows. "Did the press know?"

"Yeah," Mokuba and Noah mumbled in unison.

"And how did they react?"

"It was fun." Mokuba laughed. "They make tons of stories about us and all, but none of them is close to the truth. It's good to use it for entertaining if you don't take it serious. By the way, it was did not really affect Kaiba Corp. You know, after all, America is openly welcoming homosexuality."

"Uhm. I get it." Seto nodded his head. "If it didn't affect the press, then I guess it is okay with me." Then he paused, "After all, he was the one who supported you after I fell in to the coma, wasn't he?"

"Yeah…" Mokuba nodded and blushed. He looked up and saw Noah smiling brightly. Now his brother accepted their relationship. There would not have been anything better than this.

Mokuba then told Seto about some of the rumors about Noah and him that were made by the reporters, and Seto actually had to laugh at a few of those silly ideas. He then wondered, and had to restrain himself from asking about his brother's sexuality, and remembered Jounouchi's advice about shoving his brother into dates. He guessed he would do that after a few months, when his brother health healed better. He didn't mind if his brother dated women or men, but he didn't want his brother to be like Jounouchi, because he agreed when Jounouchi had said his brother's life was boring enough before. He just hoped Seto would not be alone the rest of his life and would have his own happiness.

The conversation stopped when the three Kaiba heard the alarm ringing aloud. It was the sign that the New Year's had come. Mokuba cheered happily and stood up, then Noah and he helped bringing Seto out to the balcony. The dark of the night was filled with many shiny Duel Monsters, which were really the firework to celebrate the New Year. Mokuba smiled proudly whenever a monster in Seto's card deck appearing on the sky. After all, it was Noah and his idea years ago to create Duel Monster firework. He wanted Seto to see it when he woke up from the coma, and now it had become true.

Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl appeared on the sky. It looked no different than the hologram of Seto's duel disk system, but it was larger and could not move. After it were Red Eyes Black Dragon and Blue Eyes White Dragon. The Blue Eyes seemed to really stand out on the sky with its shiny, metal, white skin. Then the Red Eyes and Blue Eyes disappeared, but another three Blue Eyes appeared on the sky, and they suddenly exploded, changing to Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Mokuba glanced at Seto, seeing that his brother was clearly impressed with those images on the sky. After the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragons faded, the sky was filled with three Egyptian gods, Obelisk, Osiris and Ra. They remained on the sky for the longest time, and when they faded, the firework also ended.

"It's so great, Mokuba, Noah." Seto said smiling. "Thank you for the wonderful fireworks. I'm glad that I could see it with my own eyes."

Mokuba grinned happily and hugged his brother. "It's nothing! Happy New Year, Seto!"

"Happy New Year, Seto, Mokuba!" Noah spoke up calmly with a smile.

Kaiba said and hugged Mokuba in return, while giving Noah a small smile. "Happy New Year."

.

.

.

**_-End-_**

(*) Japan's time zone goes faster than US' time. Comparing to New York's time zone, it goes faster than 14 hours. Comparing to California's time zone, it goes faster than 17 hours. I used New York's time zone in this fanfic.


End file.
